nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Krabby Patty
Krabby Patties are a fictional food from the SpongeBob SquarePants animated television series. Specifically, a Krabby Patty is a sandwich resembling a hamburger sold at the Krusty Krab restaurant. The Krabby Patty recipe is kept completely secret. Sheldon Plankton repeatedly tries to steal the secret formula but has never succeeded until The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie The form in which the Krabby Patty is put together is mentioned in Plankton!, when Plankton almost succeeds stealing the formula. The format is bun, patty, cheese, ketchup, mustard, pickles, lettuce, onions, and top bun. There is a secret sauce added, but its formula is kept a secret, although very few sea creatures in the world know it. History The first Krabby Patty made was not by Eugene Krabs, but by Biff Quahog, a broken passenger of third class on the S.S. Gourmet who named it the Quahog Burger. He told Krabs about that delicious burger he had created and Krabs soon stole the treasured formula but threw it in disgust into an empty shoe box after discovering that it was only a message in a bottle. Years later, after looking for his father's will, he found the old shoe box. Inside the bottle was a recipe labelled Quahog Burger. When Eugene Krabs cooked it, he found it delectable. He decided to go into business selling it as Krabby Patties, and built his restaurant by renovating the local (failing) retirement home, "The Rusty Krab," the name to which he later renamed the Krusty Krab (the renovations consisted of painting a "K" next to the "R" in Rusty Krab). However, in Lost in Time (Dunces and Dragons), it is shown that SpongeBob SquarePants introduced Krabby Patties to the Mediaeval era when he unexpectedly travelled back in time, and a few Krabby Patties he had been saving for lunch with him. Near the end of the episode, King Krabs is shown actually cooking Krabby Patties, then wondering if he could sell them. This hints at a possibility that King Krabs reverse engineered the Krabby Patty (or SpongeBob simply showed him how to make one) and he wrote down the recipe somewhere, only to have been discovered centuries later, possibly by Biff Quahog. If this theory is correct, then Biff didn't really invent the Krabby Patty, but stole the recipe (like Mr. Krabs did to Biff), and it is unknown who actually invented the Krabby Patty. Also, the episode actually shows King Krabs naming the Krabby Patty the 'Krabby Patty' (Hmm...I wonder if I couldst sell these...uh...(thinks)Krabby Patties!), obviously after himself. This could imply that King Krabs reverse engineered the Krabby Patty, because SpongeBob would probably tell him what it was called if he told him the recipe. However, one may think that if a primitive mediaeval king could figure out how to reverse engineer a Krabby Patty, then Plankton would surely be able to do so as well. This is not the case, because to reverse engineer the Krabby Patty, you have to actually get one in the first place. So in short, if SpongeBob's time travelling incident never occurred, or if he didn't bring the Krabby Patties with him, then the cycle would end and the Krabby Patty never invented/discovered. The Krabby Patty formula has since been kept secret and is continually being pursued by arch-rival Sheldon Plankton. It is also what makes the Krusty Krab so popular. Price The Krabby Patty's price varies in different episodes: Side effects Krabby Patties have an unfortunate side-effect: if too many are consumed, the fat and starch (and possibly other undersea nutrients) will go to the consumer's thighs and cause them to explode. Using cartoon physics, however, the consumer will be reduced to a (still-living) head. Such has happened to the character Squidward Tentacles, who broke into the Patty Vault and ate millions of Krabby Patties. The Ingredients * 2 Seaweed Seed Buns * Patty * Sea Lettuce * Sea Cheese * Onions * Tomatoes * Mustard and Ketchup * Pickles * Secret Sauce * A pinch of King Neptune's Trident Magic Dust. (Only found in the Cave of Mysterious Matter: Located under Bikini Bottom approximately 0.5 miles West) Fake Secret formula The secret formula was never revealed on the show, this recipe is the one discovered by Sheldon Plankton in Plankton's Army, it was later revealed by Mr. Krabs as a diversion to Plankton. This is not the real recipe: *A pinch of salt *2 pounds of chopped onions *A cup of love *4 heaping pounds of freshly ground plankton (Most Important) In the same episode Mr. Krabs told Squidward that the formula shown above was not the actual one. Squidward however knew where Mr. Krabs had hidden it, at home, under his mattress. In the The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Plankton eventually stole it in as part of his evil Plan Z and it was sold at The Chum Bucket, along with free bucket helmets with every purchase. Secret Handshake In order for the formula to be discussed, you must first do the secret handshake. It takes six and a half hours to do so. *Stand on one foot, balance a glass of chocolate milk on your head and sing the Bikini Bottom National Anthem. Oh Bikini Bottom, we pledge our hearts to you! As faithful and deep and true and blue, Bikini Bottom we love you! *(Unknown Part of Shake) *Eat 105 licorice jelly beans through a straw. *(Unknown Part of Shake) *Eat spaghetti, then burp and sing Meatball, meatball, spaghetti underneath! Ravioli, ravioli, great barrier reef! Then the Chef Claps once. Remember Never speak the Formula. Krabby Patty Recipe Nick Jr.com has a recipe up for Krabby Patties (But don't tell Plankton!) *Ingredients 2 tbsp. finely chopped onion 2 tbsp. finely chopped celery 4-6 tbsp. vegetable oil 1 tsp. thyme 6-9 drp. hot sauce (in Karate Choppers) 1 lb. frozen imitation crabmeat, (defrosted and finely chopped in a food processor) 3/4 cup seasoned bread crumbs 1 tbsp. Dijon mustard 2 tbsp. mayonnaise (plus 1 cup for dipping sauce) 2 eggs, lightly beaten Salt and pepper (to taste) 3 tbsp. ketchup (for dipping sauce) *Start Cooking **'Step 1 - '''Sauté the onions and celery in 1 tablespoon of vegetable oil. Add the thyme, lower the heat, and cook until the onions are translucent. **'Step 2 - 'In a large bowl combine the crabmeat, sautéed onions and celery, bread crumbs, Dijon mustard, mayonnaise, egg, salt and pepper to taste. Stir to combine. **'Step 3 - 'Shape into rounds by using a small ice cream scoop, then gently pat flat. **'Step 4 - 'Heat 3 tablespoons of vegetable oil in a large skillet. Working in batches (2 to 3 crab cakes at a time) place the crab cakes in a skillet and cook until golden brown, about 2 minutes per side. You may need to add more oil for the second and third batches. **'Step 5 - '''Preheat the oven to 400°F. Transfer the crab cakes to the baking pan and bake for 10 minutes. The crab cakes can be kept in a warm oven for approximately 30 minutes, or they may be reheated at serving time. Serve with a kid-friendly dipping sauce. Mix 1 cup of mayonnaise with 3 tablespoons of ketchup. It can also be found here by this link: http://www.nickjr.com/food/character_food/spongebob/spongebob_crab_cakes.jhtml?minibar=true Category:SpongeBob SquarePants